I Promise
by A. Santos
Summary: Namine: Hes The Most Popular Guy At Destiny High, But he has a secret and i intend to find out...But i think i might have hit bumps on the way of unraveling it.// Roxas: I have something inside me that people only fear of...I'm what they fear of...
1. Chapter 1: He has a secret?

**Hello!! ^_^**

**Im new to writing...and i want to see if im actually good...cause im not gonna keep on writing if i do bad stuff...no no nooo**

**Be honest in the reviews because i would want to improve! :)**

**XD**

**But anyway i would absolutely love it if you guys would read and review, i would loove it lol.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters, or Kingdom Hearts..**

**more characters will come soon.. :P  
**

**I hope you like it...i tried my best :$**

**

* * *

  
**

**I Promise.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Cafeteria- 11:38 am**

_I heard the door opening and I quickly looked over at that direction…and there they were…First, Sora came out, he was the adorable, dorky, funny, lovable, caring guy that everyone absolutely loved to be around with. Then Riku came out, he was the bad boy of the school, he was absolutely gorgeous, with his good looks and too-cool-for-school attitude that made every girl hate how much they loved it. Then, Axel came out he was the cocky one, he was the prankster of the group, he would always pull a prank and never get caught that's how good he was. And last but_ **certainly not least**, Roxas. He was the absolutely perfect guy, He was the extremely quiet, funny, smart, mysterious, charming, absolutely flawless, bad boy I've ever seen. As they passed by us Sora waved hello to Kairi and me and asked us if they could sit with us. I almost screamed in happiness, I mean having Roxas there to simply look at was about the best way to spend the hour. As they sat down I studied him carefully. He didn't say a word he just nodded and looked at his food like if he didn't want to eat. Then this girl called Olette walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. Oh how much I wish I can do that.

"Ugh..Alright I'll be there." He said. That was actually the first time I've heard him talk, He talks so smoothly and boy-ish, it was adorable, I didn't expect that, he almost never talks. He pushed his food forward towards Axel. "I have to go to the principal's office..have it?…I didn't touch it ok?" He said and walked out. _Man how am I going to pass this hour now..If im not looking at him?. _I thought.

20 mins. Have passed.

"So?...are you girls single?" Axel asked us.

"What?" Kairi asked. Riku slapped The back of Axel's Head.

"Let's go…it's been a long time that Roxas has gone to the principal's office…and I'm afraid he might do something stupid." Riku said. Axel nodded and they both stood up, they looked at me. "Want to come?" Riku asked.

"Uh…sure..i guess I could go." I said i looked back at Kairi who was getting nervous because she was about to be left alone with Sora. We walked to the principal's office and who was coming out of it?, Roxas. He had a paper in his hand I got a glimpse of it and it looked like a schedule.

"So what happened?" Axel asked.

"Well after 15 minutes of screaming, he gave me a new schedule for some classes. That don't have any of the other teachers I had." He lifted it up and showed us the schedule. I almost jumped in the air out of pure happiness when I saw it….He had almost my same classes except for the last period and the 4th one. I was so extremely happy cause of the whole we have five classes together thing. "So now who do I got class with?" He looked at them.

Riku turned to me. "Do you got any of those classes?" Roxas and Axel looked at me too.

"Um…me?...Let me see" Roxas gave me his schedule. I checked it out like I didn't even care if he had classes with me but would just be friendly..not a fan girl. I studied it quickly and I looked at them. "I guess we have all of them except for the 4th and last period.."

They looked at each other and then looked back at me. "And what's your name?" Axel asked.

"Namine." I said smiling at them and then I looked back at Roxas. Axel put his hand around my shoulders. "Welcome to our group.." Axel said.

I got confused instantly and I looked at him. "Group?...Welcome?" He and Riku just started laughing so I looked at Roxas who glared at me and then at Riku and Axel. "Yeah group!" Axel said.

Roxas glared at them for a few seconds and then walked away. "Hey Rox!...where the hell are you going?" Roxas just lifted his hand and shook it still walking away so Axel started walking and took me with him since he still had his hand around my shoulder, Riku followed. Thinking about it I never took Roxas as the leader. I just saw him as the one that isn't a leader nor a follower, he was just the one to look at when there's a problem. So now I know. Roxas is the leader, then goes Riku then goes Axel and then Sora who is actually the shyest one there. Who would have thought?.

As we followed Roxas back to the Cafeteria. He was far ahead, So I had to ask Axel. "Why was he in the principal's office?". Axel gazed at me. "He punched a teacher and broke his nose.". I was surprised by hearing something so…well bad…and especially him, the one who punched the teacher. "What?...Why?" I asked in a surprised tone. Axel laughed lightly probably cause he was remembering the moment. "The teacher is an asshole..so he got punched…and punched hard." He said happily.

As we were almost there Roxas, who was very far off ahead suddenly stopped and we got to catch up. "What's up Rox?" Riku asked him. "Um..you guys go on without me..i forgot something back at the principal's office, but don't wait up for me cause…well he might do another lecture." Roxas said. Riku nodded and kept walking and Axel and I followed. I looked back and Roxas was looking at me with black eyes...not his usual gorgeous eyes but eyes that strike fear at anyone by even a simple look, he still at the spot he had stopped at and then turned back to the principal's office. I looked for a few seconds. Roxas has a secret...a big secret...that no one knows...i'm going to find out that secret...but i have to actually know him first so i can be sure. I looked ahead and then at Axel. "So Axel..when are you going to let me go?" I said jokingly. "Oh sorry. " he said almost laughing and let me go. I actually didn't mind…Axel was hot.

We entered the cafeteria and I saw Sora and Kairi still talking. Kairi was smiling warmly at him and him back. It actually looked sweet, it was silence until. "Heyyyyy people!...wait did I ruin a moment?" Axel said almost laughing and him and Riku burst out laughing. Sora glared at him and Kairi laughed. I laughed also, I mean the look on Sora's face was priceless. After the laughing we all sat down. Sora was still a bit mad at Axel for ruining his 'Moment', but calmed down when Kairi put her hand on his by mistake. And his cheeks got so red that he looked like a tomato. So guess what happened?. "Oh look at Sora blush!!!!Kairi only touched his hand and there he is.....Like a freaking tomato!!!" Axel shouted and everyone looked…and by everyone I mean….everyone. Sora and Kairi wanted to die of embarrassment and Riku, Me and Axel just laughed.

The bell rang and everyone got up. "It doesn't feel like it's 12:30 yet.." I said and they all agreed. When we looked at the time it was actually 12:00 and everyone sat back down because in the speakers the secretary said it set itself. "So you guys together?" Axel asked Kairi. Kairi only looked away of embarrassment. "Were just friends doofus…" Sora said in a mad tone, I Looked at him and admired him, he helped Kairi get out of a sticky situation, instead of just looking there all adorable and such. "So what actually did the teacher do get punched?" I asked the guys. "Well-" Riku said after being shushed by Axel. "What?..Why?" Riku asked. Axel pointed at Roxas who was walking this way. Roxas sat looking down and didn't say a word. We all just looked at him. Roxas looked up at us and picked up his messenger bookbag. "I'm gonna go.." He said and walked away. We all looked at him confused as he walked further and further away. He definitely has a secret...one that terrifies...im going to find out what it is. I stopped looking at Roxas and looked at the others who were looking at him, The boys were glaring at him and Kairi was just looking at him smirking. She had a huge crush on him also I mean which girl wouldn't?.

We all turned back to look at each other and started talking again. Axel spent the rest of the hour bugging Sora and Kairi and Me and Riku would just help him. I mean me and Kairi were best friends but we always bug each other and I didn't actually know Sora but he was the type of guy that was forgiving even if he's been hurt badly.

The bell rang and the classes from there went really fast. When all the classes finished the final bell rang and I was walking out with Kairi who had the last period with me. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder and I looked back it was Sora and in back of him was Riku and Axel smiling. Riku grabbed me and started running outside. Sora did the same to Kairi and we were laughing so hard it even hurt. Axel followed too

When they set us down we were still laughing and looked around to see everyone was looking at us. Girls were sulking. We all looked at each other and smiled. "You guys want to skate?" Sora asked. "Skate?" I said looking at Kairi. "Yeah Skate..you know skating?" Axel said jokingly and we glared at him and he just grinned. "Lets go!" Kairi said. Sora got this really happy face when he heard _Kairi_ say yes and we all started walking when a lunatic crazy skater with a black hoodie on and some jeans was going to crash right at us and then stopped almost hitting us when he took the hoodie off it was him, _Roxas._

"So you guys invited the girls?" He said looking at them, they nodded and he glared at them and then looked at us. "And you girls know how to skate?" He asked us. He was talking to us, actually talking to us. We were so extremely happy it was unbearable. "Uh-Uh-Um Yeah." I said. Nice going Namine. He looked at me up, down and down, up. He basically studied me but he did it quickly, I was the only one that noticed since Kairi was talking to Sora, Axel and Riku were just making fun of them. "Let's go.." Roxas said stopping Axel and Riku making fun of Sora.

**Skatepark 4:26 pm**

Kairi and Me were looking at the guys skate. They were actually good…..I didn't even see them fall once. I watched Roxas the whole time. "Do you girls want to learn?" Another skater said. We didn't even know him. We didn't answer. "Hey Seifer…get away from these girls…they're with us." Riku said. We suddenly looked at that direction to see that all four of them stopped skating and were in back of him. "Oh really?...you don't own them.." That guy named Seifer said turning back to face them, then turned back at us and walked towards us. "Right girls?." He said getting closer, Me and Kairi stepped back. And in a blink of an eye, Roxas was infront of us, like a body guard with his fists up and ready to fight. "Touch them and pay…." He said angrily.

* * *

**Man...i tried so hard for it to be good...what do ya say? :$**

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2:No Explanations

**Hey again!. ^_^**

**Second Part Now...:)**

**Im excited for the next part though :D**

**Im happy theres people reading it.**

**Love you guys**

* * *

**I Promise**

CHAPTER TWO

Skatepark 4:27 pm

Me and Kairi looked at each other. "Pay?" Seifer said and then laughed. "You're the one that's going to pay if you touch me" Seifer said and pushed Roxas out of the way and put his hand on our shoulders. "You don't want an ass like him with you now don't you?" Seifer said looking us. "What the fuck do you think your doing" Roxas said shoving him.

"Hey Hey Hey!" A guy from the a far said and went in back of Seifer. "You mess with him you mess with me.." The guy said. Axel chuckled "And we should be scared why?" Axel said, Riku whispered something in Sora's ear and Sora went up to us. "Let's go.." He said and turned back at Roxas. Roxas without looking threw the keys at Sora, Sora caught them and walked passed us. "Well..come on…" He told us. Me and Kairi looked at each other and started walking behind him.

"You have a problem with us?" I heard Seifer say from the distance. "We do. " Roxas said. "Well I bet you do right after you saw me come out of your momma's room this morning….i gave her the best night of her life…….son" Seifer said. Sora who was in front of us stopped and looked back after the comment Seifer said and ran back, he looked furious. We looked back watching Sora run back. I then saw Roxas gave him the hardest punch ive ever seen someone get…not even in movies you would see a punch that hard. Seifer's I suppose friend punched Roxas back and Sora tackled him hard that I bet even his saliva came out at that moment. One more guy came in, that I bet was on Seifer's 'Crew' whatever you call it… and started hitting Roxas that was already on top of Seifer punching him deadly. Riku of course got in the fight to protect Roxas. And another one came out. Hitting Riku. Axel saw the keys that Sora dropped when he tackled the guy and Axel threw it at us. "It's The keys to Roxas' house….go now!!!" Axel screamed at us before he started punching the last guy that had come in.

The keys fell on the floor in front of me. I grabbed them and started running the opposite direction to Roxas' house. I didn't know where it was but..Axel had told me in the Cafeteria that they were going skating and then to Roxas' house on Destiny Falls, Destiny Falls was where all the rich people lived, I never knew that Roxas was rich so I started heading to Destiny Falls I figured let me go there and maybe someone will help me out.

"Die!" I heard Roxas say from the distance so I stopped and turned back at Roxas who was still punching him on the floor.

"You…..will never….ever….talk….about my mom….like that….ever……..i…..will….kill you!!!!" I heard Roxas screamed in between solid punches. "Come on we have to go.." Kairi told me pulling me so I can start running again. We started running again. I was so scared of Roxas at that moment…he didn't seem like the guy I would imagine…he wanted to kill the dude for what he said…I mean it was offensive and he deserved a few punches but killing him?...thats just too far. We got to the gate of Destiny Falls and they let us in because we had keys and I told them where we were going. He told us where Roxas lived and we started running one again to his house.

When we got there we were about to open a door when we heard a police siren and doors opening and closing. Me and Kairi froze and looked at each other and then we looked back. When we looked back. Who was there? The guys in handcuffs. The policemen were pushing them forward. "Ma'am do you know these boys?...are they friends of yours?" One of the officers asked me in a western accent. "Um… yeah.. they are our best friends…why are they in handcuffs?...They are the good guys" I truthfully said. Sora, Riku and Axel smirked looking at us. While Roxas stayed looking away angrily.

The Officers looked at each other. "Well you are going to have to move so I can get their family member to sign." The other officer said. We moved and they knocked on the door. The door opened and behind it was a guy who looked like he was about 20 and was absolutely stupid hot, he looked exactly like Roxas but taller. The guy looked at them. "Hello Officer…".

"Are these your boys?" The western accent talking officer said.

"Yeah…..…these are my boys.." He said angrily.

"Well can you sign this paper for us" The other officer said giving him a paper. The guy from inside the house took it and signed it and then gave it back. The officers took the handcuffs off of the guys and we all went inside. It took a couple of seconds for the guy to start laughing. Axel, Riku and Sora followed along, Roxas just smiled. Me and Kairi looked at them confused. "What did you guys do this time?" The guy asked.

"Seifer….." Roxas said. The guy stopped laughing and looked at them. "Seifer?...The asshole?" The guy asked. "Yeah, he said some stuff….i got mad and kicked his ass….i wasn't going to but he started it." Roxas said. "Why would he start?" The guy said. "The girls……he was harassing the girls…Roxas stopped him and then he said the stupid comment." Riku said. "The girls?" The guy said.

"Yeah the girls!...you know" Axel said moving towards us and stood next to us. "The girls." Axel repeats.

"Oh…sorry I didn't see you girls there!" He said scratching the back of his head. He extended his arm for Kairi to shake it. "My name is Ventus.. but u can call me Ven." Kairi shook it and then he extended his hand at me, I shook it. "I'm Roxas' Big Brother." Ven told us.

"I'm Namine and this is Kairi.." I said. "And you are who's girlfriend?" He asked me. "Um…no ones." A light shade of red appeared on my cheeks and Axel went next to Ven, Sora was already talking to Kairi and Riku was with them. I went up to Roxas. "Can I talk to you?....Alone?" I asked him, He gazed at me, nodded and started walking up the stairs. I started looking around…It was beautiful.. the house I mean…just in case. Heh. We went into a big room which had more than 10 guitars hanging on one wall, more than two dozen skateboards on the other and One with a whole bunch of sketches and doodles. I was looking at all the sketches, they were almost all about girls he's dated and of his friends. It was absolutely amazing. They were beautiful. I draw also like him…I guess we have something in common.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked me, I turned back to face him. "I wanted to ask…why did you get so mad when he started talking about your mom..i mean it was offensive and he needed the punch but why did you want to kill him?" I asked. "Seriously…that's none of your business.." He told me. "Ok…I'm sorry I asked..but do you have to be so fucking rude?" I said angrily and started walking out. "Oh…and you missed a spot……asshole.." I said walking out. He grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Hey don't have to get mad.." He said smoothly, I just gazed at him. He completely calmed me down. "What spot?" He said smiling. What?...That's what he stopped me for?... Oh Please. I Tried to walk away but he held his grip. I looked at him angrily and he just kept his smile. "To tell you the truth that spot is taken…. But I still haven't got time to draw her yet." He said.

"Well she must be very proud of having a stupid spot on the wall filled with other girls right?" I said angrily. He got angry and let me go. "I actually think so…she's very happy and proud and plus that wall not only has girls but my best friends also." He said crossing his arms. "Well…Still…The girl's stupid." I said and walked away. I can't believe I thought he was perfect. Stupid Me…. When I was about to start going down the stairs, I got pulled back by Roxas…. again. He pulled me so hard that his face and mine were about to touch. I felt his breath. He looked into my eyes, he was about a second away from making me melt. He didn't say a word…neither did I. "I'm sorry.." He simply said breaking the silence that lasted for about a minute or so. "But I'm not going to answer your question.." He said.

"Heyyy you guys!…what's going on?" Axel shouted which startled me, Roxas didn't even get scared a bit. But in a few seconds he let me go and took a step back. "Were you guys going to kiss?" Axel said confused and pointing at us.

"Why the hell would I kiss this guy?" I said. Roxas looked at me for a few seconds and laughed lightly. "We weren't going to kiss.." Roxas said and started going down the stairs. Axel looked at me and I laughed lightly. "We weren't" I said started going down the stairs also. And then I heard Axel's footsteps behind me.

Then Roxas went all the way down the stairs and headed into the kitchen I followed and so did Axel. Axel passed by me looking at me awkwardly and the he glared at Roxas and he passed Roxas also. Roxas looked back at me and smiled. "What's his problem?" Roxas said. "I dunno…" I said, we got to the kitchen and then I went next to Kairi. "We have to go…it's getting late.." I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and nodded.

"Um…you guys we have to go…" I said. All of the guys looked at me and frowned. "Aw…so soon?" Ven said. From how much I've talked to Ven I would say he was the energetic, loyal, trustworthy and a bit immature. "Yeah…our parents might kill us.." Kairi said. We started walking towards the door and the guys followed. We started saying goodbye to everyone and walked out. "Heyyyy don't get in trouble…ya heard?" Ven said waving. I looked back to see all of them waving goodbye to us..Everyone except one…Roxas who was just smirking leaning back against the wall looking at us…well looking at me anyway.

* * *

**Well this was an awesome chapter to write….**

**I absolutely cannot wait to start the new one..**

**Which by the way is in Roxas' Point Of View so im very excited myself..**

**R & R pwease!....thank you ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: First Kiss Gone Wrong

**Hey guys!...**

**Mann i loved doing this chapter im surprised it was longer that the other two!**

**hehe**

**well i really hope you enjoy it R & R! :)**

**oooh by the way so you wont get lost...This Chapter is In Roxas' Point Of View :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**I Promise**

CHAPTER THREE.

**Roxas' House 7:38**

Ven and the others waved at Namine and Kairi until she disappeared. It's sad seeing her leave. "Come on…let's go inside Roxas.." Ven said. "Oh..Ven?." Sora said and looked down. "Can we…stay for the night?" Sora said looking up. "Sureee…you guys are like family here!." Ven said walking inside Riku and Sora followed. I looked at Axel who was glaring at me. He glared at me and walked inside, I walked inside and closed the door. "What the hell's your problem?" I asked him. Axel looked back at me. "Come on.." He started walking up the stairs, I followed. He went into my room and again..I followed. As I walked In I saw Axel with crossed arms. "What the hell is my problem…What the hell is yours?!" Axel said. We looked at each other for minutes until he looked away. "I don't want her to get hurt because of you…" Axel said. "She isn't im not going to let anything bad happen to her." I said.

"How are you so sure?" He said crossing his arms. "I just am ok?" I Said in an irritating tone. "I don't know…" Axel said uncrossing his arms. "Those…demons….they don't have hearts..they don't care..they are just…demons..ok?" He said looking down. "I have a heart…and I care…" I said. "Your different from them…you know that.." He said looking up at me.

"I am.. and I know that.." I said. "You know a second before you met Namine…. i thought you were the same as them demons…you know she might be the one to change you.." He said walking out. "What?!... she's a girl not a miracle worker!.." I said watching him leave the room. He closed the door walking out. I sighed and threw myself on the bed. I looked at the ceiling for about twenty minutes just thinking. _'Is she really changing me or am I changing myself..'_. I almost feel asleep but got up to take a shower. I got my boxers and towel and headed to the bathroom. "Hey!... what was going on in there with you and Axel?...Dude...was he screaming at you?...was it because of me because i helped you and got a alot of bruises?" Sora asked me. I turned around to face him. "Um.. no we were just…..making an agreement.." I said and started walking back to the bathroom. "um… okay?.." He said and I heard footsteps going into the room he always stayed in. There was four rooms in the house empty for them and another person if they wanted to stay.. Sora, Axel and Riku were certainly family to me and Ven already. I took my uniform off and went into the shower…it was warm and I could help but only think of Namine… "What the hell does that girl have on me?... a spell?...." I whispered to myself wetting my hair. I looked down at the dirty water going down the drain and started seriously taking a shower. I got out of the shower and put my clean boxers on and got out of the bathroom drying my hair with a towel.

I went into the room and threw the towel on my computer chair.

And I looked at myself on the mirror…I noticed that I had a bit more muscle and that my stomach was harder. I had some abs… wait abs?... that's unexpected… but don't get me wrong it's in a good way. I let out a small laugh and turn my back on the mirror walking to the window, stretching. I looked out the window and then looked down smirking. I walked to the computer chair, put the towel on the dirty laundry basket and sat down. I turned on the computer and got online. I looked around to see that spot on the wall. I thought looking at the spot before being interrupted with several messenger sounds. I looked at them and seeing who was one of those many sounds..Namine.

**Namine101: Hey.**

I got happy for no reason…just seeing how she took the time off to write a one syllable word got to me. I didn't even know I had her in my contact list. So anyways.. I started writing back.

**RoxasChaser23: Hey.**

**Namine101: You know I got in trouble because of you?.**

**RoxasChaser23: No I didn't know..**

**Namine101: Well I did.. what do you have to say to me?**

**RoxasChaser23: Don't get caught next time?..**

**Namine101: No..**

**RoxasChaser23: Look at the time occasionally when you're at a friends house?**

**Namine101: No….just say sorry..if you're even capable of that…**

**RoxasChaser23: I'm not so yeah you get what I mean.**

**Namine101: Ugh…I can't believe I thought you were…ugh...you know what?.. forget about it.**

**RoxasChaser23: I will..**

**Namine101: Okay then..**

**RoxasChaser23: Okay.**

**Namine101: Alright then..**

**RoxasChaser23: Alright.**

_**Namine101 is Offline**_

'_Well that didn't go so smoothly..'_ I thought and I got offline..I didn't actually care about anyone else being Online. I turned off the computer and threw myself on the bed again. I fell asleep 5 minutes later.

**My Room 6:26 am.**

"Ugh.." I said getting up. I took my toothbrush and headed to the bathroom I brushed my teeth, pissed and got out of the bathroom scratching the back of my head stretching. I sighed and went to my room to put my uniform on. While putting my uniform I heard other doors opening probably the guys getting up. I put my uniform on and I looked in the mirror to see if everything was alright. I noticed that my biceps looked a bit bigger than before.. what was wrong with me?. I was confused but guys?...not in a bad way…whatsoever. I smiled and headed out of my room, on the way I looked at the empty spot on the wall and got out closing the door behind me. I looked around to see that Riku was next to me, he also had his uniform on and Axel and Sora were getting dressed now…..now?...well that's how they are anyways. Me and Riku stood in the same spot looking at them…Me in front of my room door and Riku next to me, broth with crossed arms.

"We're finished!." Sora and Axel said. We glared at them for a few seconds. "Let's go then…" I said walking into the storage room, the guys followed. I picked out some aviator sunglasses, The book bag and a skateboard, and the others followed . I picked out my favorite skateboard, it was custom made with my name on it. I got on in and started the always kick, push, kick, push. When I got to the stairs I did a smith grind down the railings. I heard the others in back of me. "Bye.." I said to Ven who had the door opened for us so we won't run into the door. I jumped off the railing and went outside. It took about 15 minutes to get to school by skateboard on the way me and the guys would do tricks blah blah blah…the point is we got there. We put our skateboards where you put the skateboard on the skating book bags and started walking. While I was walking I took off my sunglasses and looked at everyone there. They were all looking at us. Is it like this every morning? I never noticed… And there inside the school doors was who else?. Namine and Kairi.

"So nice for you to wait for me.." I said looking at Namine. "I wasn't waiting for you…I was waiting for..the others..not you.." Namine said. I looked at the others, Riku and Axel were walking away and Sora and Kairi were talking..well flirting. I looked at Namine. "What?" She said and started walking away. "Oh come on.." I said running and stopped in front of her, She just stepped aside and started walking again. I started walking beside her and put my hand on the wall next to her stopping her and put my other hand on the other side of her. "You know you wanted to see me.." I said. We were very close..just like yesterday. Well this time I had her basically pinned on the wall. "I-" She said before being interrupted by the finger that I pressed on her lips. " You wanted to see me….admit it." I said. She pushed my finger off of her lips and looked away. "Say it.." I said smirking. "I didn't.."' She said and got away from me. I looked at her and followed, She stopped and turned around. "Are you stalking me?" She asked, "No I have class with you remember?" I said. "Oh yeah…sucks.." She said and turned around, I frowned. Maybe she really doesn't like me.

The second we got into the class the bell rang. I sat in front of Namine. "Who's the new student in this class?" The teacher asked, I raised my hand. "So you're the boy?" The teacher asked. "Yeah… im him." I said. "Im Mr. Leonhart.. and Well your not new…but your new to this class…so you gotta do what everyone did the first day of school…. You got to go to the front of the class and say 10 things about yourself." He said. "Yeeahh…im not doing that.." I said. "Oh but you have to….do you want to get expelled?... cause a brilliant straight A student like you being expelled..would be….such a pity." He said. I glared a him and then got up and walk to the front of the class. The teacher just sat on his desk, looking at me. Everyone was looking at me and I sighed.

"One…My Name Is Roxas Chaser.. Two.. im 16…Three… I.." I looked at the teacher I didn't want to say anything else. The teacher looked at me. "Why don't you explain to us how you punched Mr. Howard…and why…im sure we would all like to hear about that… I know I would." He said and chuckled. I looked at him confused, could this really be a teacher or someone in disguise as a teacher?. "Well I…he….well…he started saying that I wasn't worth anything…that none of the class was worth anything…. We would do normally do we ignore him…but then he started talking bad about my mom for somehow and I punched him In the nose and broke it." I said, everyone stood quiet, Mr. Lockhart was thinking of what to say. "What did he say?" I heard Namine say. I looked in that direction. "He said my mother was a slut and or a prostitute and that I was a huge mistake, that she didn't have the money to pay for abortion….and that she…." I said and looked down. "That she didn't die because of a massacre she died in suicide cause I ruined her life…" I said and looked up again. She looked at me and then looked down. I looked at Mr. Lockhart who was still looking down now he wasn't thinking now he was just crushed I bet putting himself in my position. "Be right back.." He said and left, I looked at him simply walk out of the classroom everybody just stayed looking down most of them wanted to cry I know I wanted to..i mean thinking about it, it crushed me.

I sat down in my chair again and I felt a pat on my left shoulder. I looked back at Namine and she was looking down, she then looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me?..." She asked. "I didn't want you to think I needed help…I didn't want you to feel sorry cause of me…I hate that" I told her. She looked away and then again at me. Her eyes had such shine as a tear wanted to just fall. The tear eventually fell and I wiped it of gently she looked at me and smiled faintly. I kissed her cheek softly..like if I did it any harder she might break and she smirked at me. Me still close I closed my eyes and kissed her lips softly as she put her hands holding my cheeks. I surely wish that these chairs weren't in the way.. heh..it would have been much better.

"Class!" I heard someone scream at the door. Namine got startled and broke the kiss to look at that direction. I still stayed close to her. "Roxas Chaser!...look at me!" The voice of a man told me. I looked to were the voice was coming from slowly and saw that it was the principal. "Come to my office." He said. I looked at Namine who was looking at him and then gazed at me. I smiled looking at her and she smiled back, She bit her lip. "Move it Chaser!" The principal shouted walking out the door I got up, took my book bag and started walking out the door following him. We went inside his office and we sat down. "Is it true what you said…did he really say that?...did your mom really die in a massacre?." He asked repeatedly. I looked at him and nodded. "He said that and…my mom did die from a massacre…it was in front of me…the people thought I was dead already..but I wasn't my mom had told me to act dead so I can stay alive…but really I was still dying….dying inside…" I said looking down and I looked up at him. He looked like he took the words in deep. Like somebody stabbed him with my words. "Go… your permanent record is going to be erased from all the times you've got in trouble cause I know it's hard to see a family member killed in front of you…you would do anything…just to get attention…or just to take that moment off your mind…. Go to your classroom." He told me and I got up and walked out. I didn't tell him it wasn't people…that it was demons but then what?....they are going to protect me more than ever. But the real truth is… im just like them… a demon… While I was heading back into the classroom I was thinking of how hard ive fallen for Namine…and also how much danger I've would put her in if I got too near her. When I opened the classroom door.. there she was smiling at me like if she was waiting for me.

I sat down in the seat I now sat at… in front of Namine. She pat on my shoulder again and I looked. "So.." She said smiling. "I wanna be friends." I told her…as I told those four words it was like someone had punched me in the gut five million times.. She frowned instantly and looked down and then looked up at me. "But…. why?" She asked. "Long story…" I said turning around…. I wanted to kill myself.

'_I love you Namine.'_ I Thought and mouthed those words looking at the board. I wish I could say that to her.

"Morning students!....the school dance is tomorrow night and I would love to see each and each and everyone of you attend." A lady said on the speakers. Dance?...Namine in a dress…I would love to…but can't. "Entrance fee is five dollars and you would have a splendid time!...thank you for listening." The lady said. I wanted to look back so badly but I didn't have the guts to even look at her. I wanted to go with her.

"Hey Namine…how about we go together?..." I heard a voice said in the back. There was a bit of silence after that. "Well….. I would love to Hayner…" She told him, wait what did she tell him?!...what the?!. "What the Hell?!" I screamed without knowing. I looked at everyone and I noticed that I had screamed it out by mistake. I looked down. I thought hard. _'Well two can play at that game!_'. The bell rang and me and Namine were walking side by side, I mean I said lets be friends not lets not see each other never again so I guess she thought that i was cool with it?.. but neither of us would look at each other.

I saw Olette and I walked up to her with Namine behind me. "Hey Olette…wanna go to the dance together?" I said smiling, trying to make it look more real. "Really?... us?....i-i would love to.." Olette said smiling. "What?!" I heard Namine say in back of me.. I looked to see that her hands were covering her mouth. And then I looked back. "Great!... that's great!" I said with a fake ass smile. I really didn't want to go with Olette but the jealousy and even thinking about staying home wondering what the hell is Hayner and Namine doing was killing me already. So why not get a date of my own?. "Well Bye Olette .. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 o' clock" I said. "Alright!...."Olette said. Me and Namine walked away. _'Hm…tomorrow is going to be fun..' _I thought. By the way guys?… im being sarcastic.

* * *

**So what do you think?!..**

**lol**

**R&R!! :)**

**Love You Guys!.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: I Promise

**Hey!**

**Updated late i know.. but my idea of what was going to happen in this chapter completely changed.**

**lol**

**its intense... :)**

**I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

**I Promise.**

CHAPTER FOUR

**Cafeteria 12:14 am**

Destiny High Cafeteria… Everyone in their own little group.. I looked around so I won't have to catch that look of hers. The guys were making jokes and the girls would just laugh. I would only look away and would think of ways of killing myself for what I did to Namine…she must be thinking that I used her…kissing her and then saying the usual 'I just want to be friends' line.. I was wrong soo soo wrong cause right now?...the only thing I want is…well her. "Bye I'm leaving…" I said getting up grabbing my book bag. They all looked at me except for Namine of course. "Where to man?" Axel said. "Im going to buy a tux and stuff.." I said. "Oh, let me come with!" Sora said. "Sure..come on." I said and started walking. Sora grabbed his book bag and followed. "But hey how about your other classes?...and mine?" Sora asked. I turned back facing him. "Yeah…the least thing I want is more classes with Namine." I said and started walking again. "Did something happen?...Is it your fault Namine is sad?....What happened?" He asked repeatedly. "We kissed.." I said walking. He started walking and stopped in front of me, stopping me. "Wait……whaaaaat?.....you guys kissed?" He said with a confused look on his face. " Yeah…" I said walking passed him. He started following. "Hm… why did you?" He said walking beside me. "Because….Because….I think I love her.." I truly said. Wait?!...what did I say?!. "Wait?!....what did you say?!" Sora said. Heh Funny, I thought the same thing. "So that spot on the wall is for her isn't it?" He asked I stood a few minutes silent and smiled thinking about her.

"I love her…" I said. "Wow…never thought you would say a thing like that." Sora said. "What do you mean?" I said throwing my book bag to the other side of the fence. "Well.." He said throwing his. "Well Well?" I said and jumped the fence. He jumped the fence also. "Well Since Aunt Aqua died….you were never the same Roxas.." He said grabbing his book bag off the floor. "The same Roxas?" I said grabbing mine. "Well you never seem to show feelings…no emotions…or anything…." He said walking. "Hm?" I said looking at him walk "…I dunno how you haven't changed." I said following. He stopped and looked back. "I have just that….the changes….I didn't allow them to…well…overpower me..like you did." He said glaring at me. " Look….my demon is-" I said before being interrupted by his hand being lifted, telling me to stop. "Yeah I know…your stronger than me….but as a person…the person you once were..I think if you would have stopped and looked at what you were going to become…You..wouldn't let it overpower you.." He said and let down his arm. I simply looked down..I don't know exactly what to say…I can't even remember what kind of person I was before..how can I tell him otherwise?.

"Let's…just forget about it…your right ok?...your absolutely right." I said walking passed him. "So… you kissed her…and?" He said. "Well I kind of got carried away…" I said and started thinking. "She's so…beautiful…." I said before I snapped out. "B-But don't tell any of the guys…" I said and thought. "Well if she doesn't tell them." I said. "Well she has been getting close to Axel… do you think you got some competition?" He said and laughed. " That's not funny…" I said.

"Well what do you know about-" He said before I stopped walking looking at him. "Ventus?." I said and looked down. "Don't you mean dad?" He asked. "There's nothing to talk about him…" I said and looked up. "I'm surprised that you would even say his name." Sora said. "Well… you were going to say it…and its better for me to say it…I already have my place reserved in hell.." I said and took two steps forward and looked over to Sora. "And I don't?" He said and took two steps forward also. "We both got our place in hell.." He said and looked up to the sky a bit smiling. "They…are just waiting…for us….i think." He said and looked at me. I shook my head lightly and we both took a step forward and looked at each other again laughing. "Let's just go" I said laughing. "Alright." He said and we both started walking.

There was silence while we were walking until the… "Don't let anything happen to Namine… as I would not let anything happen to Kairi.." I stopped looking at him in a bit of shock….i mean were did he come up with that?. "Where did you come up with-" I said before being interrupted by Sora's fist tightening. "Promise me!..that you would never let anything happen to her!" He said with anger in his voice and stopped looking back at me, he took a deep breath letting the fist un-tighten. "Promise me…that you protect them… Namine and Kairi…..like I would…...with our lives." He whispered lifting his hand showing me his fist tightening again. I looked at him with respect… and grinned lifting my hand up tightening my fist and hitting his arm with mine. "I Promise." I said nodding slightly and with sincerity in my voice. "With my life." I let down my arm and so did he. "Good…" He said smirking and started walking again I followed.

After 10 minutes of more walking we finally got there. I walked in and Sora followed. In there we were trying out all the tux and stuff, until I saw some black trousers, light grey dress vest, black jacket and a black silk bow tie. Shoes?...Some nice fancy black shoes that instantly shined when the light hit them. Nice eh?.. Sora took and all white tux. We paid the guy and left. When we were coming out guess who also ditched to buy a tux?.. Pence Anderson and Hayner Haas …Wait…Hayner?. "Roxas Chaser.." Hayner said. "What?." I said with a bit of anger shown in my voice. "Is it true your taking Olette Lee?" He asked. I crossed my arms and looked at him. "Is it true your taking Namine Fuller?" I said. We looked at each other for about 40 seconds until he looked away and walked past me pushing me out of the way, Pence followed. I looked at Sora and he looked away. "Let's go home." I said. "To my house?" Sora said. "Sure.." I said and took a step forward. "So how about if someone from school catches us?" He says taking a step forward also.

"Yeah….aren't you too supposed to be at school right now?" A male deep voice said in back of us. We turned around at the same time and guess who it was?....Mr. Leonhart. "Aren't you supposed to be at school also Leonhart?.." I said, Sora looked at me. He looked at me and laughed lightly. "You actually have a point… and it's Squall." He said….Well, Squall said. Heh. "Squall?... you're a teacher and you let me call you Squall?" I said. "It is my name…" He said. "Right….Squall.." I said. Squall?... seems weird to me. Heh. "So you're out of school why?" I asked. "Eh… got tired." He said. "And you won't get fired?" Sora asked. "Not really… im sick." He said. "You are?" Sora asked. "No…" Squall said and laughed. "Aren't you too cool to be a teacher?" Sora asked. "Aren't you asking too much questions?." Said Squall. Me and Squall laughed at the same time, Seems he's my favorite teacher. Heh. No seriously the other ones are boring as hell. Heh. "Heyy!" A girly voice said from a far. "Well got to run." He said and started walking. "

Heyyy Heyyy Heyy!." The voice said again. We looked and it was none other than Kairi..Tada.…Wait Namine wasn't with her?. I looked around Kairi and nope…she wasn't there. I was relieved and sad at the same time..Hm. We both waved and she crossed the street. "Hey are you guys buying a tux?" She asked. "Yeah we did and you can't see it.." Sora said. "Aw.. don't be like that show me." She said taking a step towards him and lifted her hand. "No" He said looking at her and put his bag on back of him. "Let me see!" She screamed and put her hand in back of him trying to get the bag. "No!! you'll see tomorrow night!" He said struggling. Hm. I didn't know to laugh or to look away… laughing. Heh. It was funny how she demanded to see it. "Oh, alright!..psh!." She said and crossed her arms looking away. "So can I see yours?" She said looking at me. "No.." I said shaking my head. " Oh come on!..not you too!" She said. "You'll see me tomorrow night." I said and laughed. "So who are you going with anyways?" I asked. She just giggled and grabbed Sora hand. "Who do you think?" She said. "Not Sora." I said. We all laughed until Sora's phone rang. He looked at his phone and read the message. "Oh man I gotta go!" He said putting his phone in his pocket again. "I see you two later. " He said. He kissed Kairi's Cheek and started running off. Waving at us. "He is a lost cause." I said. "Yeah…but he's my lost cause." She told me punching my arm playfully. "You got that right cause he's not my problem" I said and we both start laughing.

We joked around while walking to…. I dunno where. She's a great person I'm lucky to have her as a friend. Suddenly I felt the thing inside me warning me about something, I heard something falling in back of us. We both looked back. Kairi gasped. It was a demon… not just any other demon, It was Sora. Darkness was surrounding him. Why did he even transform?. He raised his right arm up with darkness coming out of his palm and a evil grin came across his face. I took a step back. I knew the demon had taken over him. I looked at Kairi who looked at him absolutely terrified, and I started to run towards her, and Half way there. Boom, A ball of fire had hit her. She flew back. I looked at her slowly fly all the way back. I looked at Sora…well it wasn't him… I dunno what to call him. _'Promise me!..that you would never let anything happen to her!' _Came to my head. Damn it. "I Promised…" I whispered tightening my fist and taking a step forward, towards him. Darkness came from the floor and completely surrounded me. I screamed, black wings coming out of my back, my eyes turning completely black, my shirt burning off showing the scar on my chest and my demon mark that covered the whole left part of my body that looked like a black tribal tattoo. I opened the fist that had tighten in my left hand and all the darkness that had surrounded me went into the palm in my left hand. I grinned and looked at him. He took a step back and threw a ball of fire at me and I lifted my right hand and pushed it back at him. He fell back and in my lifted right hand appeared a black sword, I gripped on to it and I stepped on his chest with my dark filled sword in my right hand I stabbed him, in his heart…Killing him… I killed him…what did I just do?!. I collapsed changing back to my normal self. "What the hell did I just do?!" I screamed looking at the floor cause of the sucked up energy used by the demon. I started punching the floor. Left, Right, Right, Left, Repeatedly. Like if it was myself. "You know punching the floor isn't going to help." I heard a voice say in my head. "Then what is?!" I screamed. "I'll tell you." The voice said in back of me. I sat down and turned back quickly facing the person talking to me. It was a little girl in a white dress. Small white angel wings coming out from her back. "Wh-Who are you?" I said looking at the girl. "Im an angel… that can help you… im here to help you." She said. "How can I get him back?" I asked looking away. "You mean them… she stopped breathing right now." She said. "Whaaat?!" I said getting up crawling towards Kairi. I shaked her a bit. "Your alive right Kairi?!." I screamed shaking her more. "Riiight?!?!" I screamed shaking her, i let her down and looked at the little girl who was behind me. "What do I have to do?... I'll do anything." I whispered. Silence hit us for minutes as she just looked at me and me at her.

"No one can remember you…You….. you have to die." She said. "Then I'll die." I said. She lifted her hand. "Then you'll have to come with me." She said. I grabbed her hand and everything went white.

* * *

Namine POV (Point of View)

Ugh Chemistry class is so horrible. Talking about horrible where is Roxas?.........Wait… Who's Roxas?. Who is this Roxas?. Do I know a Roxas?.

* * *

**One Year Later**

**Math Class, Destiny High. 8:12 am.**

Roxas POV.

"Well class we got a new student his name is… Roxas Chaser." The teacher said while I took a step forward into the classroom and leaned on the door frame. I frowned and looked around. A year without seeing this school. I seriously missed it. I started walking to my chair.. the only empty seat there. It was in back of Namine Fuller. Oh how I missed those eyes of hers. That smile of hers that shines brighter than anything I've ever seen in my entire life. While I passed by her our eyes locked to each others. I smirked and looked straight and sat in the seat in back of her. I tapped her shoulder and she turned back. "Hi….I'm Roxas." I said and she giggled. "Hi, I'm Namine" She said as she lifter her hand so I can shake it. I lifted mine and I gripped on to hers and we shook hands. "It's nice to meet you." She said. I looked away quickly and then at her. "Yeah….um…you too" I said.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it.**

**Meeting all over again...**

**Has he changed in that year?...or is he still the same jerky Roxas that we looove**

**lol.**

**i seriously don't know**

**lmao.**

**Well R & R please.**

**Love you guys!!**

**XOXO.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Bumps and More Bumps

**Hello there!!!**

**I am soo sorry that i took so long!**

**It's just that.... Schoolwork and my mom and... Well i thought i had upload it and well yeah!.**

**lmao.  
**

**But there is a bump on the road... a biiig biggg bump on the road of Roxas and Namine's Relationship.**

**And there are so many secrets its just ah!.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!!  
**

**

* * *

I Promise.**

CHAPTER FIVE.

**Math Class, Destiny High 8:16 am**

"So are you new here?" She told me. _'No, im not new here…we've met and I love you' _I thought. I wish I can say that now. "Um..yeah..we just moved." I said. "From where?" She asked. "Fuller and New kid!." The teacher said. Oh thank god. Saved by the….teacher?. Heh. 'We'll talk later alright?' She mouthed. I nodded. She turned back and I smiled. I took my pencil and wobbled it left to right looking outside the window. Looking out the window…just thinking about the year that had passed… My One Year Death.

* * *

_One Year Ago._

"_So, we are we?" I said looking around the white looking room that had absolutely nothing in it._

"_We are nowhere." The little girl said._

"_Nowhere?" I said looking around._

"_Yeah.." The girl said and clapped. I looked at her and then at the all white outfit I had on. Wait I didn't have this on. "What did you do?" I asked and looked at her. "You're an angel now." She said. "Wait what?" I said with a confused look in my face._

* * *

I gasped. My flashback had gotten interrupted by the bell and I put my pencil back into my book bag and started heading outside. Suddenly I feel someone pat my right shoulder and I looked back. "Sorry we got interrupted." Namine said while I was turning around. Namine… oh that Namine. "Um.. Nah it's ok!" I said scratching the back of my head. "Oh…Ok.. so where do you come from?" She asked. "Far away.." I said. "Oh…yeah I've heard of that place." She said jokingly. "It's nice….we should go there sometime." I said and I heard her do a tongue snap. "We.-" She said before being interrupted by the. "Hey Namine I've seen you've met with my cousin." Sora said hugging her from behind. "Yeah Sora." She said in an annoyed tone. "Man, Can I talk to you?" I said smiling. "Yeah sure." He said and we walked away. "See ya Namine." He said walking. "Yeah." She said and we both waved goodbye. "Has anything actually changed since..i never existed." I said looking at all the people who were looking at me. Some girls were even 'whispering', I still could hear them. "Who is the new guy?.. he is so stupid hot." The girl 'whispered'.

"It has…." He said and sighed. "I never got to meet Kairi… Riku's a nerd… Axel changed completely….but Namine hasn't changed or Kairi… they're still popular… everything has changed somehow." He said. "Of course." I said. He looked down shaking his head. "I never got to meet Kairi.." He said. " It's Ok." I said and he looked up at me. "You'll get to meet her… all over again… like I have to do with Namine." I said trying to smile. Trying.. I was trying to smile. "Look their sitting down on the table they always sit at." He said pointing. "Then lets go." I said and turned around. "Hey what are you talking about lets go!?" He said and grabbed my shoulder. "Lets go I said." I said and laughed. "Aw man." He said and I laughed again.

We started walking until I stopped, I saw Riku getting bullied. I ran towards the bullies and shoved them off. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I said looking at them furiously. They looked at me and walked off. "Are you alright?" Sora said. "Yeah…um thanks for saving me." He said rapidly. "So you get bullied everyday." I asked him. "Yeah.. sometimes I feel like punching them and giving them a black eye and im tired of school." He said and threw his book. "Maybe you should start being yourself…" I said and Sora nodded in agreement. "Myself?" He asked us. "Yeah!." Sora said. "Yourself." I said. "Maybe…Maybe I should." He said smiling at us. "Wait who are you?" He said looking at me. "Um my name is Roxas…. Im new here." I said. "He's my cousin." Sora said. "Oh…im going to hang out with you guys." He said confidently. That was seriously quick…. Maybe he's wanted to do this for a long time… being himself. "Alright." I said and we all laughed. Like old times. I miss them.. but there is something missing… Axel's 'Man we need a life…or girlfriends.'. Heh. I looked around to see him there with a girl.. both of them laughing. I couldn't talk now.

I started walking, Riku and Sora followed. As we entered the cafeteria I felt all eyes on me and I just looked over to Sora and Riku who were looking back at me. I looked at Namine who was looking and smiling at me and I waved at her. I started walking to her table when suddenly a girl stepped in the middle of us. "Why hello there im Selphie!... and you are?" She said stopping me. "Roxas." I said. "Well im Selphie!." She said bowing. "Um cool." I said looking at her. "Hey Roxas we better go." Sora said, I looked at him and looked back at her. "Uh Yeah we gotta go." I said and walked past by her, Sora and Riku followed. "Well bye then!." She said. I was almost getting to her and there out of the nowhere Axel came out and kissed her cheek. I stopped walking and resumed fast. "What's up babe?" I heard him ask her while I walked in. She saw me and smiled faintly.

I got up breathing heavily and I looked around to see that I was in my room. My room was all white nothing of any other color in sight. "So I can see you got up already." The angel told me and I looked to see that she was next to me. "What was the problem with that dream?" I asked her. "Everything you saw there in your dream…..is happening now…. Just that you don't exist to any of them… besides Sora and Ven." She said. "Only Sora and Ven?" I asked her. "Im afraid so…" She said and looked down. I looked down also. "I want to hold her…..I want to let her know that when she's wrapped around my arms she'll feel warm and maybe she'll never leave me.." I said still looking down. "I want her to be mine and me to be hers… only hers and only-.." I said looking up at her before being interrupted. "Go to sleep and we'll talk when you wake up again." She said.

I woke up breathing heavily yet again. I looked around to see that I wasn't in my room. I was in some hill… I got up and looked around to see that I was on a cliff. I stretched and walked towards the edge of the cliff. From there I saw a very colorful train passing by.

**Twilight Town?.**

I stretched again and felt an uncommon breeze in well everywhere. I looked down to see I was naked. I opened my eyes wide and covered myself with my two hands.. "Your alive now.." I heard a voice say in back of me. "What do you mean alive?.....I'm alive?" I said confused. "Yes you are alive now…." She said. Hm….I'm still a demon and I hated it.. "….but I don't know if your demon is gone now." She said…Wait…Coincidence?.. "Look my demon can't leave me…it was created inside me…so much hatred I had for demons and I created one.." I said and looked down. "You're a good guy…that demon is inside you…. I don't think it's bad… cause your pure inside." She said. I looked up and saw that she wasn't there. "Cant I get more explanations?!" I screamed to the sky and lifted my arms. I got that breeze again and looked down. "And some clothes?!" I said screaming again. "Hm." I said looking down at the floor and clothes fell on me. I picked them up and put them on and then started walking… like if I know where I was going. I stopped finding myself in the train station. Wow I was good. I went into the train. I fell asleep on the way. And woke up from the diiiing. I looked around and saw people coming out, I followed. I came out of the station which when I came out I saw big letters on the took saying 'Station Plaza'. I chuckled and went down. The station was on a hill. While I was almost down I passed a pole saying where I was going, I stopped and turned back to read it. '_Station Plaza to the left and Tram Common to the left.'_

I looked around and saw a man. I walked towards him. "Um hello there" I said awkwardly. "Well hello there Mr. Chaser.." He said and looked at me. "Well you look awfully short today." He said. "Um, im looked for Ventus Chaser…" I said. The man laughed. "Aren't you Ventus Chaser?" The Man said and started laughing again. "No… He's my brother." I said. "Well I never knew Ventus Chaser had a brother.." He said confused. "Well he does… so can you just show me where I have to go to get to his house already?" I said annoyed. "Well then…. You go straight down into Tram Common and go all the way to the other side… There will be a crack on the wall and go there… from there keep going until you find the newly restored mansion.." He said. I started walking straight into another area… Tram Common like he said. "Thanks.." I said leaving. While I was walking from one side of Tram Common to the other I looked and studied the structure of the buildings. I was amazed, I had forgotten completely about Twilight Town. I noticed I was at the end and saw the crack on the all. When I finally went through it completely. I noticed I was at the end. I saw the crack on the wall. When I finally went through it completely I eneded up in a forest. Did the old fart lead me the wrong way on purpose?. "Don't say that!" A voice said in back of me. I turned back to see it was just Angel. "Well I didn't say anything bad…bad would have been me calling him a mother-" I said. "You can't say that!" She said interrupting me…..Rude. "I can say whatever I want to say….Im not a…" I said and started thinking "Wait…I'm a?" I said. "Yeah.." She said looking down. What?....Seriously?. "You are her angel guardian.." She said. "It's impossible that can't happen!" I said walking around confused and nervous for somehow. "That's why you're here…. You were the only person that was absolutely perfect for the job… You would give anything for her…" She said.

"I cannot be three things at once!....Right?" I said shouting. "You are not three things at once cause…" She said and looked away. "Your not human anymore.." She said and looked at me. "Oh course!....how can I be so stupid…. I'm dead!" I said screaming at myself and then looked down. "I'm dead… I'm no human now." I said still looking down.

"Go.." She said disappearing. I nodded looking up and started walking threw the forest. I got to the end of the little forest and noticed a mansion. It was nice. I studied it precisely and smiled. I went in and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a girl appeared. She had darkish grey hair and it was in somewhat a fohawk. "Um.." She said opening her eyes wide while looking at me. "Ventus!!" She screamed still looking at me. Ventus came to the door laughing. "What's up?" He said laughing until he looked at me. He looked at me for about 30 seconds looking like he was about to cry. He took a deep breath. "Roxas.." He said exhaling and hugged me. "Hey Ven.." I said smiling and hugged him back. After that..hours of explanations followed. And then someone had to ask. "So your not staying with us? Asked the girl that was named Paine. "Um… no I don't think so.." I said. Ventus sighed and got up getting the phone. "What are you doing?" I said. "I'm getting you the best home to keep your promise." He said with the phone on his ear. "Um yeah.." He said leaving. I looked at Paine who was looking at me. "You amaze me." She said. "Well why?" I said. "You gave your life for them… you're a demon.." She said. "I love them that's all that matters." I said. Ventus walked in. "Well I got you a house." He said throwing the phone to the kitchen table. Me and Paine looked at the phone. "Um… ok." I said still looking at the phone and then I looked at them. "Ok.. good." I said. "Well come over here." He said and I walked towards him. "Here." He said giving me a bookbag. "It's filled with money.. your gonna need it.. and if you ever need call me alright." He said and I nodded, then he opened a portal all the way back to destiny islands.

**Destiny Islands.**

I put my hand inside my pocket noticing that I had a paper in it. When I opened the paper It had the address of the house. How did that get there…I have no idea. Heh. I read them and headed that way. The house was the almost last in the damn street. It was a small house. "Pst, how the hell sm I going to open the door without keys?" I said to myself. Suddenly keys appeared in front of me and I grabbed them. "Thanks Ven.." I said as I opened the door. I went inside. The furniture wasn't actually…well nice. I didn't like it. I threw the book bag on the sofa. And headed to the room to sleep.

**The Next Morning- Roxas' House 7:17 am.**

I opened my eyes and sighed. "Morning Already?" I said and sat up. 'Look in the closet…' I voice in my head said. I got up and walked over to the closet. When I opened it, it was filled with clothes I actually liked.. and it was my size… I think. I went to take a shower and went back to put a shirt and pants on. I put some jeans on and When I grabbed the shirt I looked at it. "I think this is too big for me… I'm skinny not buff." I said to myself. I put it on and it fit perfectly. When I looked in the mirror.. I was pretty in shape if you ask me. I had muscles and when I lifted my shirt up I had abdominals too. I was surprised, but a good kind of surprised I mean why would this be a bad one. Heh. Wait what day is it?. I went to look at the phone Ventus had put in my book bag and saw it was Wednesday. I had no school.. thank god I haven't gone and singed up in it yet. I heard someone knock on the door and I went and answered it. A guy was there "Um hello Mr. Chaser.. Your Brother told me to tell you that you are signed in school here and to go today… and also if you look in the closet you'll find your uniform.. Bye!" He said. He was very cheery. Anyways, I went back into the room and looked for the uniform which was there and I put it on. When I put It on and went to the living room I heard a car coming out of the garage next door. I went and looked out the window.. apparently now I knew what the hell Ventus was talking about 'The perfect home for you to keep your promise.'. I was neighbors to Namine. I sighed and then came outside when she left. I looked at the house and then I started walking to school which was not that far away. I arrived at school. Hand in pockets. Shoes shined up..and looking down.. that's how I went into the high school. I looked up to see all eyes were on me. A few seconds after that the bell rang and I went into the principal's office for the schedule. I walked towards chemistry which was my first period.

Namine POV.

I was in chemistry when the door opening. Me and Kairi were writing when he came in. I gasped seeing him. I hit Kairi from the shock he gave me. It was him… It was the guy from my dreams. "What?" Kairi said looking up at me. "Look." I said still looking at him. "Whoa… who's the hot guy?" She whispered. "Roxie!" I heard someone say in back of us. Everyone looked back to see it was Sora. I looked back at Roxas who was glaring at him. "Shut up Chaser!" The teacher said. "Class Listen Up!.. We have a new student coming from Twilight Town.. Roxas Chaser." The teacher said. "Well Roxas, you can sit over there next to Fuller.. and girl next to her, move and sit next to Sora." The teacher said. Wait did he just put me and him as lab partners. Oh my god.

_A few Minutes later.._

First day with Roxas as a lab partner and he fell asleep….Great isn't it?. I looked at him. He looked so amazing while sleeping. He just looked perfect. He didn't snore, didn't drool and looked so peaceful. I poked him and he woke up. "Is the class over yet?" He said in a sleepy tone, looking at me. "No" I said. "Hm." He said putting his head back down. "You need to get up.." I said. "Well why?" He said a bit angry. "Well im bored and well…" I said. "Well what?" He said with a bit of anger still. "Am I clown or something?...." He said and got real close. " Do I look like a clown to you?" He said. I felt his breath caressing my face and then he got far again…. Too far away from me anyway. He looked at the teacher and sighed. I stared at him, He is so perfect looking. He was a jerk and I loved it..

Roxas POV

After class was over. I got up and got out of the class following Namine. "Sorry for being such a jerk.. I kind of got home late yesterday… still sleepy." I said. "Oh… well that's alright!" She said acting a bit nervous. "Hey babe!" Axel said hugging her from behind. "Hey Rox!" Sora said. I looked at him. "Hey.." I said and turned around walking to another direction. "Hey man.." He said following me. "Calm down…." He said and I looked at him. "She's meant for you.." He said and I stopped. "I dunno maybe she's meant for Axel…" I said and he looked at me. "Your kidding right?... Axel and her break up all the time." He said. "And I bet they've gotten back together every time." I said. "Well yeah and maybe you can stop that." He said. "Yeah right.." I said and started walking again. "Just Let me see your schedule" He said following me… again. I gave him the schedule. "Well we have every class together." He said and smiled. "But Namine is only in chemistry with us." He said. "Ya see?" I said. "Dude it's just a schedule…" He said. "Yeah?.. Well." I said. A girl bumped into me. "S- Sorry!." She said and I looked at her. She was absolutely beautiful… seriously. She had beautiful green eyes and Beautiful Red hair… her skirt was really short but that didn't mean a thing to me. I gazed at her. "Um… I'm Vanille." She said and I snapped out of it. "Uh… I-I.. My My My My.. N-Name I-Is is is is is." I said nervously and she giggled. A girl had never made me nervous. Oh No, but this girl she's the first. "His name is Roxas." Sora said for me. Me and Vanille looked at him and then we looked into each others eyes. We both smiled at the same time. Her smile was breathtaking and perfect. "So do you guys know each other?" Namine said and got in the middle of us. "Yeah we do." She said. "Well come on guys…we are going to be late!." Sora said. "Right…wait guys?" I said and looked at Vanille who was already looking at me. Namine was just in the middle looking at both of us simultaneously. Vanille smiled warmly at me. "Oh for the love of god come on!" Sora said pushing both of us into the classroom.

In Spanish Class, The teacher was Mrs. Garcia. I was sitting in front of her and she tickled me. I held my laughter and I looked back at her. We gazed into each others eyes. "Axel!.. How do I say Prepositions in Spanish?." Mrs. Garcia said. "You should know aren't you a Spanish teacher?" He said and then he and his friends laughed. "Just answer the question Mr. Jones." She said. "Is si the answer?" He said seriously and his friends laughed. I laughed lightly at his stupidity. He wasn't this stupid before. "No, Mr. Jones. Not really." She said shaking her head slightly. "Mr. Chaser." She said looking at me. "Me?" I asked pointing at myself. "Oh yes I forgot there's two Chasers in this class… But yes, Why don't you answer me?." She said. "Preposiciones" I said confidently "Um.. Good job Mr. Chaser." She said surprised. Wait, How did I know that?. I felt a pat on my shoulder my shoulder once again and I looked back at Vanille. "Maybe you should tutor me sometime." She said gazing at me. "How about after school?." I said. "Um.. After school?." She said. "Yeah, right after school." I said. "Um.. I can't, I'm so sorry…. I have some arons to take care of." She said and looked down. "It's alright ... thinking about it.. I have to do something myself." I said smiling at her. She looked up at me with her beautiful smile blinding me. "What?" I said smiling. "Well how about after?." She said. "Um.. sure.. After it is." I said. We smiled at each other and stood silent until the bell rang.

At lunch I grabbed my food and looked at a empty table. There was one in the middle of the cafeteria. So I sat down in that one. I looked around and saw Vanille, who was looking at me smiling. I smiled back and waved. "So you like her?" I heard someone say in back of me. I looked back to see a silver headed short boy with his tray full of food. I looked at him as he sat down in front of me. "You are?" I said confused. "Hope Estheim." He said and held out his hand at me. I shook it. "Your Roxas Chaser right?" He said the moment I opened my mouth to say my name. "Um, how do you know my name?" I said and we stopped shaking our hands. "Instant population." He said looking up. "Everyone here knows who you are already… well your name anyway…" He said looking around. "Well for them your still the 'mysterious' guy at school." He said and laughed lightly. "Estheim?" Sora said sitting next to me. "Chaser…. I'm just here talking to your cousin." He said. "Hm.." He said and started eating. "So do you play any sports?" Hope asked me. "Um.. Yeah actually… why?" I said. "Well we need a striker for our soccer team… Im a midfielder." He said. After this we talked about me joining the team.. And well I think I will actually… it could be fun.

The afternoon classes were like the first. Boring but.. not Boring?. Vanille just being there made it fun. We would smile at each other from class to class. And when the final bell rang I actually didn't know what the hell to do. The thing I had to do was the thing I was trying to avoid… Saying goodbye.

"Bye!." She said walking away waving at me. I smiled faintly and waved back. "Bye!" I said trying to show I was happy. It's also hard to see her leave. I chuckled. "Excuse me?." I heard Namine say in back of me. "What?" I said turning around. "Can you move?" Axel said. His arm around her. I looked at them angrily. "There's more space.. maybe you can just walk pass me.. I don't think I need to move." I said. Axel let down his arm and shoved me. "You think your pretty slick?.. Huh?.. Pretty boy?" He said shoving me over and over. "Get your hands Off Me." I said angrily. "Or what?" He said. My hand turned into a fist as I heard him say that and then I punched him straight in the eye. I think I hit him hard enough for him to learn to never say that again. "No!" Namine said knee;ing down to check if Axel was alright. She then looked up at me and I grinned and left.

When I got home I threw my book bag on the couch and started looking in the newspaper that was on the front porch. I started looking for jobs… yeah I said jobs. I wanted to make my own money. I didn't want to be that rich kid anymore. I just want to be… Normal. I started thinking about Namine… and Vanille. I liked Vanille.. But somehow… I still love Namine. I love her everything. I love how she fights at everything I say. I love how she is just so….. Real. And somehow I know that I wouldn't change Namine for anything.

I saw one that was in a pizza shop. The place was called 'Pizza Shack'. Hm.. No duh. I figured to give it a try. Something in my gut said this was the job for me somehow. I took off my uniform and took a shower. Then I changed to some casual clothes and left off. When I got there I went in and walked up to the counter. "Hello?" I said not seeing anyone at the cash register. "Welcome to the Pizza Shack, Can I take your?..." Vanille said walking out from the back and stopped talking when she saw me opening her eyes wide. "Vanille?" I said confused. "Roxas?" She said confused.

* * *

**So What do you think about the bump on the road.. Correction the green eyed bump on the road??**

**They are very cute despite that Roxas and Namine Rule lol**.

**But well yeah..**

**Soon along the way theres something that happens... and that something is the thing that will keep them together... even if they are a thousand miles away from each other.**

**Buttttttt that is in the distant future lmao.**

**:)**

**Love You Guys!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Revealed Secrets?

**This is the chapter where everything shocking starts..**

**lol.**

**i just realised its not that long..**

**so i am terrible sorry for thatt...**

**lmao.**

**soo i hope you like it.**

**loove you guyss!!  
**

* * *

**I Promise.**

CHAPTER SIX

_Roxas' Point of View_

**The Pizza Shack – 4:47 pm.**

"Um…What are you doing here?" I said. "I… Well I." She said looking around aimlessly. "I work here." She said looking down. I sighed and grabbed her shoulders. "Why be sad?... I kind of need a job also." I said. She looked up at me shocked. "You do?" She said confused. "Yeah.. I need the money." I said. She smiled slightly and then giggled. "Well I can get a good word out for you.." She said smiling at me. "Oh you can?." I said raising an eyebrow. "Well I might be the manager of this place." She said showing me her name tag which said her name on the top and 'manager' on the bottom. "Oh…. You?."… I never would have known." I said looking at it. "I do work a lot." She said and giggled. "Vanille." Hope said walking out from the back. He looked at me and tilted his head slightly. "Hey." He said and focused on Vanille again. "I have to go…. Now." He said with a serious tone. "Oh…. Oh Oh, Alright." She said and he made his way out. I was king of confused… Well, Fully confused of what had just happened. "Can you fill in for him?... Please?... Employee?." She said. "Hm, Let me think about it… Yes." I said quickly. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!." She said jumping. "Now here.. Change." She said digging from behind the counter and then threw a work shirt at my face. "You're the best!." She said happily while I grabbed the shirt. "Yeah Yeah." I said making my way to the bathroom.

When I got out Vanille whistled. "Ya like?" I said with arms opened wide. "No comment." She said and giggled. "Well you have to wait the tables.. For today anyway." She said walking to the back, smiling. "How about the pizza making?." I said trying to find a way to look at her. "Well you can leave that to me." She said stepping out and then left again smirking at me. I laughed lightly looking at her leave and then grabbed a ordering checkbook. Some girls walked in and sat down and I made my way to them. "Hello, May I take your order?." I said lifting the checkbook to start writing their orders.

"May I ask of your name first." One of the girls said while the rest just gazed up at me. "It's Roxas." I said still waiting to write their orders. "Alright… Roxas." She said in a flirty tone looking at me top to bottom and the rest just giggled. "We will have a large pepperoni pizza." She said winking at me. "Got it." I said heading to the counter. "Oh dear Vanille… Oh dear Vanille… Can you please make a large pepperoni pizza?." I said. "Got it!." She said from behind and I turned around. "Oh and miss?."I said turning back. "Yeah?" She said walking out. "May I say.. You look dashing in that uniform." I said and she raised her eyebrow. "Oh You may." She said smiling. "Miss… You look absolutely dashing in that uniform." I said looking at her top to bottom and she giggled. "Even though you have a pizza stain.." I said. "What?!." She said alarmed looking for the stain. "Miss?." I said trying not to laugh. She looked at me. "I'm kidding." I said and laughed. "Oh my god!.. How dare you?." She said. "But you know what?." She said walking to the back again. "I just might forgive you." She said stopping and then started walking again. I took a deep breath and looked at the tables waiting for the order. I waited all of the tables and it actually was easy.

**Closing Hours.**

"You were good.. I'm impressed." She said counting the money we had made today. "Well what can I say?..... I'm a good worker." I said confidently. "Hm?... Now…. Don't get cocky." She said and giggled. "Well it's not being cocky… It's just confidence." I said looking at her. "Hm… too bad.. I like cocky guys." She said and focused on counting again. "Well then im cocky." I said getting close to her. She looked at me and giggled. "Right." She said re-counting the money. I sighed and looked away.

"Let's go." She said putting the money in the cash register again. "Alright." I said grabbing the shirt I had changed from. Just as we stepped outside I got tackled by a guy and Vanille simply screamed. I struggled and got out of under him, As we got up at the same time light had hit his face and his hair, It was Axel. "Your going to die Chaser." He said angrily as the rest of his friends came out from the dark alley, Some of them with bats. I looked at Vanille who was worried sick about me and looked at all of them. "Hm.. Weird… I thought you would try and kill me yourself." I said looking at the rest of them. They all chuckled and started running at me. I got into my fighting position.

_Ven's Point Of View._

"We need you… now." Terra said. I looked up at him and started walking as I was walking a mask appeared on my face. He looked at me walk and followed. As I was walking a black portal appeared in front of us and we walked in.

**Land Of Departure.**

As we walked towards the castle. Demons that were around saluted us as we approached the castle. I sighed not looking at them. "Land of Departure… It should be changed to Land of Darkness." Terra said. "Yeah.." I said while I entered the castle. "My Lord, please this way." The Butler said. I sighed and walked into the room he had pointed at. Terra walked in with me. In the room there was a long and big table filled with other demons. They all stood up and bowed as I sat down in the biggest seat. "You called?." I said looking at all of them. "We called because we think you would like to know something…. Something big…" One of them said. "Speak." I said crossing my arms. "A specific young demon has awoken…. Once again…" The oldest demon said. "Be more specific than 'specific'.." I said uncrossing my arms and putting them on the table. "Astrath." The youngest one said. I took a deep breath and looked down. "Do you have proof… or any leads?.." I said still looking down. "What's wrong my lord… you seem to be showing some emotion…. I can sense it." The oldest one said. "You sense nothing…" I said looking up at him with fully black eyes , making him stop breathing. "A-Alright my lord." He said stuttering and out of breath. "Does anyone else have anymore questions?.." I said and there was a silence in the room. "Alright…. But how about if what you heard was wrong?" I asked him.. "I'm pretty sure that what we heard was true." One of them said. "Why so sure?." I said. "My grandson told me…" The oldest one said. "How about if he's lying?." I said. He got mad and stood up. "I'm not going to sit here and let my grandson be called a liar." He said and his hand turned into a fist. "You know?.... It's useless to resist.." I said looking at his fist. He looked at me and sat down looking down. "How about if…. He… gets to him first?." The youngest demon said. "Oh… that's not going to happen… cause I'm going to finish him.. personally." I said and grinned while my eyes turned fully black.

_Roxas' Point Of View._

It was a pretty challenging fight I was almost exhausted. It was three against one. One of his friends tried punching me with his left arm. I dodged it punching him in the gut leaving him breathless. Another tried kicking me but I grabbed his foot and threw him on Axel .They were all exhausted so they barely even have the power to get up. I was absolutely exhausted also, resulting me collapsing on the ground. I felt Vanille's arm grab my feet and dragged me all the way to another alley. "Roxas!.. Roxas!" She said repeatedly while shaking me. "Get up please!... please don't leave me.." I heard her say. I slightly opened my eyes and gave her a faint smile. I saw her eyes opening wide. "Those eyes…. What are you?!" She said. "Back away from him…" I heard another voice say. I saw her look up at his man who was covered in shadows, who was not letting me see his face, in back of her. "C- Clo-" I heard Vanille say as I finally passed out.

**Unknown Place.**

I woke up catching my breath like if I had lost it somehow. I saw up and looked around to see where I was. I was in an empty room. I looked around again stretching. "It's stupid of you… to show up in holy ground like you did.." A voice said in back of me. I got startled and stood up quickly looking at that direction. "Wh-Who are you?.." I said confused looking at the man who was once again not shown because of shadows. I took a step back seeing he was taking a step forward.

"Don't act stupid.. Demon." He said as light hit his face, showing his blonde hair and blue eyes. "Um… I haven't done anything.. I swear… I don't even know why you have me here.." I said looking at him. He glared at me and got close smelling me. Wait Smelling?. "Hey! Hey!.. what are you doing?" I said taking a step back. "Who.. are you?" He said.

I saw Vanille walk in. "Vanille.." I said looking at her. "Where am i?.." I said while she walked towards me. "I don't want to kill him..." She said looking at him. "W-What?.." I said confused and I looked at him also. "K-K-K- Kill me?" I said. "He doesn't know about them.." He said walking past her. "There's no need… well except if he betray us..then he's dead…" He said next to her facing the other way. She looked at me. "Are you really a demon?.." She said. I looked down and then back up to see that she had froze.

"So I was right… you're not just a demon…" The guy said. "How come she's frozen?..." I said looking at her. "Oh… that wasn't me.." He said looking at something in back of me. "That was me.." A voice said in back of me. I startled and faced that direction quickly. It was Angel. "A-Angel?.." I said confused. "Wait.. how come your not frozen?.." I said looking at the guy. "Stop asking questions kid.." He said. "He's the one.." Angel said. "So this is the… one" He said walking towards me. Angel nodded. "He more powerful than the rest of you… though he doesn't look it.." She told him. "He's the wolf.." He said looking at me. "What?... wolf?.." I asked Angel confused. "How did you know?... He's a blind spot to any other demon.." She told him. "Well I'm not like most demons.." He said and looked at her. "..And you should know that…" He said. Angel nodded and smiled disappearing once more. I looked at the guy. "Who are you?.." I asked the guy. "..I'm Cloud.." He said. "Right.. Cloud…" I said remembering his name. "What's your name wolf?.." He said. "It's Roxas…" I said. "Hm.." He said thinking and looked up laughing "Alright Roxas.." He said. "Why do you call me a wolf?.." I said. "Hm.. there's a lot to explain to you… but now its not the time… Now unfreeze her." He said and looked at the frozen Vanille. "Uh.. I can do that?.." I said confused. "Hm.. I'm guessing so.." He said. "Hold your arm up.." He said and I held my hand up looking at it. "Now snap.." He said and I snapped my fingers. "What do you mean?.." She said and then got startled seeing Cloud not next to her but next to me. "You guys want to talk?.." Cloud said. "Um.. Yes, please." She said and he nodded walking out the door.

"I'm sorry.." I said getting close to her. "It's alright.." She said looking down. "I was going to tell you.. sometime.." I said. "Vanille.." I said and she looked up. "Please Oh Please… shine that smile of yours back at me." I said and looked down. "Hey.." She said wrapping her arms around my neck. At that moment I could help to think about Namine so I didn't look up. "But come on silly.. just look at me.." She said happily. I looked up, caught her eyes and beautiful smile and just couldn't help but just smile myself. "Yes?.." I said and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I'm just sad that out of all the people to be cursed as a demon.. it had to be you.." She said. "Well it was created inside me…" I said. "You lacked happiness?." She said. "At the time?... yes." I said and got close to her, our lips almost touching. "Right now?... No." I said closing my eyes and opening my mouth. "Hey you guys…" Hope said suddenly walking in ruining the 'kissing moment'. "Um…" He said noticing our closeness before I retreated.

Vanille and me let go of our embrace and I scratched the back of my head. "Alright?.." Hope said. "Um, so what are you guys anyways.." I said taking a step back. "That's my queue.." He said leaving. "Uh… that was weird." I said and looked at Vanille. "Yeah.. it was." She said looking at the door. "So like I was saying…. What are you?." I said. "It's complicated.." She said smiling. "Complicated how?." I said. "We're… l'Cie and angels meaning we won't turn to Cie'th.." She said. "Right.. l'Cie.. Cie'th.." I said nodding and looking away. "Yeah.. and you are a demon.." She said. "Not only that.. I'm an angel also.." I said and looked at her seeing her lips curve up into a smile. "What did a demon do to become an angel also?" She asked me. "I gave my life for the people I love.." I said. "And you're here how?.." She asked. "The answer is simple… One Promise got me here now.." I said and smiled at her. "Stupid promise…" I said. Why did I even say that?... Hm.. I didn't think about it. "What so you mean stupid promise?." She said getting closer. I saw her getting closer and got closer to her myself. "Hm.. Yeah it's stupid promise." I said sarcastically and laughed lightly. "Well if it wasn't because of that stupid promise we could have never done this." She said putting her hand on my cheek. "Actually your right." I said and then after that guess what?. We made out for like about 15 minutes or more. Namine would get in my mind.. but then she would disappeared when I looked into Vanille's beautiful green eyes.

"Are we done?" She said and kissed me again. "For now anyway.." I said and laughed lightly. "So tomorrow is school?.." I asked. "Yeah… we would see each other then…" She said smiling.

**The next day- Destiny Islands. 8:57 pm.**

"Ugh.." I said going inside my house. I put my keys on the counter and looked at the time.

"Hello there…" I heard someone say in the living room area. I looked at that direction and there was a guy with brown hair. Tall. And a demon as well. I can actually sense it somehow.

"Your coming with me." He said getting up.

* * *

**Sooo whatt do you thinkk???**

**Ventus is bad?.. the answer is.. maybe.**

**lol.**

**Maybe it's him... maybe it's someone elsee**

**ooor maybe it's sooome oooone elseee..**

**the 7th chapter is written buuuuut it's written on a notebook.. not the computer.. so thats going to take a bit..**

**sorry! :/**

**but dont worry!!**

**ill try and do it as fast as i can.. school is being a painn though..**

**anyways love you guyss!!!... byee!!**

**xoxo  
**


End file.
